backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Robert Horning
Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aerial Defense Tower page. For more information about contributing to the wiki, you can take a look at the Community Guidelines. You may also leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MHLut (Talk) 03:09, September 18, 2011 easy explanation THAT IS TOTALLY USELESS AND ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU PUT IT IN THIS TIPS SECTION. JUST DON'T PUT THAT. OK?:D 06:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, this might help you with dealing with Christopherin12. And gotta sleep its 1:00 AM now... By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 17:08,12/1/2011 Im sorry but i'll have to keep arguing with this one. it just isn't really effective. and you should consider lessening your messages. quite annoying to read all those uneeded info. :D 05:56, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ya know guys stop all the arguing dude @christopher yea whatever where just trying to add info ... you ain't even an admin or something ... @robert i think we should also suggest that the champion templates should have a part where it is like total time to heal from 0 - max health (when of course it heals all by itself) Town Hall Table Yo you got any sources which has complete and correct info? The table in our wiki, i'm not that sure i think i'm gonna use my bro's account to check some especially the lower level town hall with the building requirements and yea i'm happy to fix the table [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'(^^,)y']] 05:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : The table is something that I've been building off of the accounts of a couple of friends, including one friend who just started a BYM account and is helping me out with the lower levels. Verification is always useful, however. Where I'm having problems is with the town hall level 7 & 8, as my own account has the TH at level 9, and a few new buildings have been added. The issue there is mainly confirming the maximum levels you can construct buildings, as there are a few "bugs" in the game that claim you can build something but you really can't or the other way around. --Robert Horning 08:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I, too, agree with it. There are bugs which make you like that. My lil bro's is lvl 4 town hall so i could check out in those parts of the upgrades. And yea, mine's lvl 9 too .... [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'(^^,)y']] 09:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh and yea ... i think with the champion template .... they should add some total healing time from 0 to max hp so it's easier to compare right? [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'(^^,)y']] 09:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'm not sure what the healing rate is in terms of hp/second. I'm not really sure it is something that is consistent regardless of the champion level or if it changes as you get to higher levels. If we could find that rate, calculating the time for healing is trivial and easy. --Robert Horning 09:53, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I could pretty much do the computing the problem is i can't do anything with the template ... it's a template so the template needs to be tweaked for it to be included ... and yea you got anything to put in legionnaire's page? [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'(^^,)y']] 10:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Asked in forums and admin if we could tweak the templates. And yeah this is getting really long. [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'(^^,)y']] 10:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Typically templates are editable just like regular pages, but "high use" templates tend to get special protection because they are easily attacked by vandals. So far as I know, none of the templates on this wiki have any such protection other than a couple of very minor templates that really don't ever need to be tweaked. I do think you have confused tables with templates, but that is understandable as well, since the way it looks in wiki mark-up seems very similar. The tables are always editable as long as you can edit that page at all. --Robert Horning 10:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Trash talk so you like to trashtalk? :D 09:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Not particularly, but if there is somebody who I think is causing problems, I won't hesitate to smack them down hard. I'm not particularly a big fan of yours, and I do see some questionable edits and a certain unwillingness you have to get along with others. I certainly don't hesitate to let my opinion be known for stuff like this. --Robert Horning 09:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC) i see:D 09:59, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Drull heal time D.A.V.E. and I are also trying to make the info there ... I'm currently fixing the formula to check if it is right but I just haffta check on his numbers after I made the formula ... and the formula would be available to everyone as I finish and re-check it double triple quadruple ' Vinzy 17' Talk Backyard Monsters 00:44,12/5/2011 Yes I know where it is. By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 10:11,12/5/2011 nice ur fixing it... kinda busy with projects and reports to do (yea the thing with when you're studying u gotta do a lot of stuff) anyways that was a good idea but the building class we should probably base on the game ... ' Vinzy 17' Talk Backyard Monsters 21:01,12/5/2011 dude i made a little tweak at the table and we'll kinda follow the building class in-game or we stick to the wiki's? ' Vinzy 17' Talk Backyard Monsters 00:20,12/6/2011 Template management Hello, You've been busy with template building, I noticed. I'm very glad someone else seems to be into it besides me. If you wish you could sign up for admin rights and take on the role of 'behind the scenes' template (and layout) manager. Instructions are in the news blog on the main page. I do recommend you start ignoring the one who's spamming you on your talk page. Or you apply for admin rights, may receive them and block him yourself ;-) ~ MHLut 12:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :FYI: Forum:Navigation_Boxes ~ MHLut 18:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) wow you did it all ' Vinzy 17' Talk Backyard Monsters 12:23,12/6/2011 oh and yea i don't mind if you did that ... pretty much planning on deleting it anyways champ heal rates Do you know the heal rates of the champions? By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 12:39,12/6/2011 : Simple answer.... no. I also can't find anybody who can point me toward a reliable source of information on the topic as well. --Robert Horning 19:40, December 6, 2011 (UTC) champion heal time formula i found some formula (which i think is probably how it is computed) (((health/(heal/healrate))/60)/60 = total time in hours but you still need to compute for the minutes ad seconds though the results i found were pretty far-fetched. i compared the heal time with my gorgo (lvl 5) it takes my gorgo longer to heal than the ones i computed for soooo... at some point i think it's wrong ... for example health 10,000 heal 2 heal rate 2s which means it heals 2 every 2s so if we compute it with the formula it's (((10,000/(2/2))/60)/60 = 2.77777etc or 2.78 hours then we compute for the minutes 60*0.78 = 46.8 minutes then for the seconds 60*0.8 = 48 seconds so with my example it takes 2 hours 46 minutes and 48 seconds for it to heal from 0 but the thing is it's not exact and there is a percent error (a few percent which i am not sure of) and yea the answer i got was faaarrrr from the time gorgo takes to heal ... it's either the info we had is wrong or the formula is wrong anyways that's all i could say for now ... ' Vinzy 17' Talk Backyard Monsters 03:03,12/7/2011 nav box Hi! I edited the nav box to organize the order of the monsters. If you don't like it you can undo it. By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 13:48,12/7/2011 Town Hall Stages Table Please do not rotate it, it's easier to keep it like it was before. (and people are propably used to the older table too) Reasons: less scrolling needed to see other stages -xKevin-Talk Page 21:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi, I heard that MHLut has requested you to become an admin, for template management. It has been a while since this, and don't know if you still want to be admin or not...don't know if you even saw that too. If you do..leave a message on my talk page, since I'm a burecaut now. -xKevin-Talk Page 08:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Made you admin. You also get the power to rollback a edit(s). Rollback: reverts all edits from one user, and restores the page to the last version by previous user. There is no administrator guidelines yet, so I guess you should keep doing what you usually do. You can also read this page for more admin help and see all powers you get: http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. (or MHLut's since she is more experienced, and I'm just a new bureacaut.) Note: Your only a admin, not a bureacaut. Good Luck on Admin :) Optional: You can add a summary about your role here: Administrators>>About the Admins. }} About the edits you recently did on the portal/building template, it dosen't fit in the portal area. (see portal on home), I tried fixing that, but never was experienced in CSS and coding. I might change it to images instead, because even if the sizing problem got fixed, the portal might be too big, but to make this possible the wiki will probably images with white/transparent backgrounds or it will probably look ugly. I'll try to use photshop to remove the backgounds later. -xKevin-Talk Page 04:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Undeditable Pages This thing shows up instead right? >> Yea, it is a problem. I just made a thread in Founder and Admin central: link. So they should reply and figure out what's wrong with this. If it becomes a problem later, I'll just disable it. But for now, let's wait for a reply. About Portal: Yea, making another page would be possible. All the portal templates are here. I tried removing background, but it dosen't seem as easy as it looks. If you need the circle background you can ask MHLut about it, since she set it up and everything. -xKevin-Talk Page 23:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yea, it looks good for now. Adding another button at the top right to remove that blank space would be nice too. (maybe events?) I got some replies on the thread I made, no replies from staff though (sigh..). For now, I will disable layout builder to prevent these problems from happening, since it seems to be a problem in all wikis. -xKevin-Talk Page 03:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm very sorry and I will be extremely careful when adding photos. News Blogs Hi, I read your forum post about image policy, but let's talk about that later. Do you know you can make news blogs? (think everyone can, but only admins allowed to i think?) If you want everyone to see your post I suggest making a News Blog instead of a forum post. All you need to do is make a blog post, then add the category "News" to the category box. -xKevin-Talk Page 20:30, January 30, 2012 (UTC) New Admin? Well hello thar. I'm Drullkus. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha|Drullkus Industries. "Abusing infinity to new levels."]] 06:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC)